


Teasing (But, like, in a sexual way.)

by saltythumbtack



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluffy Ending, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 13:45:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8669950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltythumbtack/pseuds/saltythumbtack
Summary: Movie night at the bunker means that Cas and Dean get to be horny teens again. Companion piece to Cuddling but can be read by itself.





	

For the first time in a long time, there was nothing to be done. No ghosts, demons, renegade angels, or psychopathic killers. For once, Team Free Will could relax and watch a movie in the bunker. Sam was sprawled across the couch, hair falling into his face, half-asleep. Dean and Cas were sharing the loveseat, Cas leaning against Dean comfortably. Cas shifted so that he briefly pressed against Dean’s crotch, and Dean swore quietly. Cas had been teasing him for the past hour, light touches just enough to drive him mad. To make matters worse, the angel didn’t even seem to realize he was doing it, as Cas had been carrying out casual conversation with Sam throughout the movie. Dean shifted, trying to adjust his sweatpants to a more comfortable position, hand inadvertently brushing against Cas’ ass. Fuck. That didn’t help. Cas turned his head to look at Dean curiously, catching the look of tortured arousal that flitted across Dean’s features. “Are you alright, Dean?” Cas asked innocently, eliciting a nasty glare and a mumbled “No.” from Dean. Sam drowsily looked over the arm of the couch at the two of them. “You guys good?” He slurred sleepily, and Cas nodded. “We’re fine, Sam. Go back to sleep.” Sam smiled languidly, and put his head back down out of sight. Dean glared up at Cas, who smiled sweetly down at him. Oh yeah, Cas definitely knew what he was doing. Cas leaned down, stubble brushing against Dean’s cheek and whispered “Enjoy the movie, Dean.” into his ear, planting kisses along Dean’s jaw. Dean tilted his head back, exposing more of his neck, silently encouraging Cas to continue. Cas nipped at the point where Dean’s neck and jaw met, making Dean inhale sharply, and Dean felt Cas’ smile against his neck. “Tease.” Dean grumbled. Cas knew damn well that Dean couldn’t do anything with Sam barely ten feet away, but that didn’t stop Cas. The angel was nipped Dean’s neck, harder this time, and Dean couldn’t suppress a moan. Sam’s head popped up inquisitively, and he gave the couple a suspicious look. Dean tried to smile convincingly, but judging from Sam’s deepening suspicion, he didn’t do a good job of it. “I moved over and I must have, ah, brushed against Dean.” Cas offered by way of explanation, and Sam groaned. “Come on, Dean. Quit being a horny teen and watch the damn movie.” Dean shrugged apologetically, and Sam settled down again.  
“Seriously?!” Dean hissed at Cas. “You couldn’t think up anything better?” “Didn’t see you offering any explanations.” Cas retorted, “Besides, I could always stop if you want.” “No, no, it’s fine.” Dean said quickly. Being teased was a bitch, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t enjoying it. Cas smiled supremely, clearly pleased with Dean’s response. Cas relaxed back down next to Dean, arranging himself so that they were spooning on the loveseat. Dean’s crotch was pressed against Cas’ ass, and the angel smiled as he felt how hard Dean had gotten from his teasing. Dean tried to calm down and focus on the movie, when the angel suddenly stirred against him, rubbing against his cock through his sweatpants. Dean sucked in a breath, barely holding back a moan. Cas let out a small chuckle, and Dean cursed softly. He traced his hand along the swell of Cas’ ass, gently squeezing and rubbing through the angel’s dark slacks. Cas let out a small whimper, and Dean leaned forward to mouth along Cas’ neck and jaw. He palmed the front of Cas’ slacks, eliciting another whimper, and started rubbing Cas through his pants. Cas jutted his hips, trying to get more friction from Dean’s lazy rubbing, but Dean refused to go faster. Cas had been teasing Dean for an hour, and now it was time for some revenge. Dean slowly started to grind against Cas, moving in time with his hand. Cas whined, unsure of whether to grind back against Dean’s cock or thrust forward into his palm. Dean smiled predatorily, sucking a dark mark onto Cas’ neck. Cas moaned, his breathing harsh and loud against the quiet noise of the movie. Dean stole a quick glance at Sam to make sure that he was still asleep before continuing his ministrations. For someone who loved teasing as much as he did, Cas wasn’t very good at standing up to it. The angel was already breathing heavily, almost panting, and Dean had barely been touching him for five minutes. Not wanting the fun to end too quickly, Dean stopped abruptly and stood up. “I’m gonna grab a beer.” He announced, just in case Sam was still awake. There was no response from the couch, and Sam looked to be genuinely out of it, hair messy and stuck to his forehead. Dean headed off to the kitchen, not bothering to look behind him. He didn’t need to see the expression on Cas’ face to know that the angel was completely wrecked.  
Once in the kitchen, Dean stopped and pressed his head against the cool metal of the refrigerator. Fuck, Cas was hot. It’d been far too long since the last time they’d been able to do anything sexual, much less with any semblance of privacy. Sighing, Dean pulled out a beer and sat down on one of the comfy chairs dotted around the kitchen. He took a long sip, the cool liquid easing the butterflies flitting around his stomach. Closing his eyes, he leaned his head back, trying to regain his composure before going back into the movie den. Hurried footsteps made him open his eyes, and he caught a glimpse of Cas’ flushed face before the angel was on top of him, kissing him hungrily. Dean’s beer fell from his limp hand, spilling onto the ground, but neither of them moved to pick it up. Dean pressed Cas closer to him, till their chests were flush with one another, as the angel started to move his hips jerkily. Dean thrust up against him, desperately seeking friction but finding little. Frustrated, Dean pulled Cas down in time with his thrusts, so that the angel was coming down as Dean was going up. Cas was tearing at Dean’s clothes, trying unsuccessfully to take off his jacket and flannel. Dean leaned forward, allowing Cas to remove the jacket and flannel, his own hands busily attempting to rid the angel of his trench coat. Cas tossed off his trench coat and leaned down to kiss Dean’s throat, stubble scraping against the sensitive skin and making Dean moan. Dean struggled to unbutton Cas’ dress shirt, pulling at it in an attempt to untuck it, hands occasionally losing their grip when Cas nipped his neck particularly hard. Dean finally succeeded in unbuttoning Cas’ shirt, but before he could toss it to the side, he heard a loud noise of disgust. Confused, he looked up and saw Sam standing at the entrance to the kitchen. Evidently, he’d woken and, seeing the room empty, had assumed everyone had gone to sleep. Cas was still kissing Dean’s neck, apparently oblivious to everything around him. “Cas, Cas, you gotta stop.” Dean mumbled, gently pushing Cas’s head away. Cas looked at Dean, arousal and confusion clouding his features, and Dean nodded towards Sam. Realization dawned on Cas as he slowly turned around and promptly hid his face in Dean’s arms, blushing furiously. “We’ll go to my room now.” Dean said apologetically, not meeting Sam’s eyes. “Please do.” Sam said, disgust tingeing his voice. He stalked off towards his room, leaving Dean and Cas alone. Dean let out a breathless sort of laugh, and looked down to see Cas’ cheeks were still a brilliant shade of red.  
“Cas, you okay?” Cas nodded wordlessly, looking up at Dean. His eyes were still dark with lust, and Dean’s breath caught a little. Dean opened his mouth to tell Cas that they needed to go to their room, but Cas captured his mouth in a heated kiss, and the words got caught in his throat. “Cas..Cas, we need to..fuck, Cas…” Cas’ mouth was travelling down his neck, hands at the hem of Dean’s shirt, making Dean pant. Cas tried frantically to take off Dean’s shirt, tugging and pulling insistently, but Dean refused. “Come on, Cas, we gotta go to our room.” “Why?” Cas whispered back hungrily. “We can just keep going here. Why bother moving?” Dean shuddered. Fuck, Cas was hot when he got all needy and desperate like this. Cas tried to grind down on Dean, and Dean had to physically hold Cas off of his lap. Reluctantly, Cas allowed Dean to stand up and gather their clothes. Dean grabbed their clothes off the floor and walked towards their room, Cas following closely behind. Dean pushed the door open, barely having time to turn on the light before Cas was all over him, pressing him against the wall and kissing him passionately. Dean cupped Cas’ ass, pulling him closer and gently nudging one of his legs between the angel’s. Cas moaned and start humping Dean’s leg, desperate for friction. Dean watched as the angel’s face contorted in a mix of pleasure and concentration. Cas was panting and moaning, the teasing finally catching up to him as he grew closer and closer to cumming. Dean lifted Cas up and carried him to the bed, throwing him down so hard that he bounced back up. Dean practically pounced on him, tearing off his shirt and kissing his chest. Cas pulled Dean’s shirt up, fingernails leaving long scratches along Dean’s back. Dean growled against Cas’ chest, biting and sucking his skin, covering Cas in hickies. Cas moaned, desperately bucking his hips up against Dean. Dean frantically unbuttoned Cas’ pants, the angel writhing underneath him. Tossing his own sweatpants aside, Dean pinned Cas down onto the bed, slowly grinding on him. The angel whimpered, hips bucking wildly. Dean increased his pace, thrusting against Cas faster and harder, the angel’s moans and whines driving him closer and closer to orgasm. Cas threw his head back, crying out Dean’s name as he finally came. Dean gritted his teeth, the movement of his hips becoming erratic as he followed Cas over the edge, groaning out Cas’ name as he came. He collapsed on top of Cas, and the angel huffed out a laugh.  
“Tired, Dean?” Cas murmured, voice low and husky. “Mmm.” Dean groaned in response, rolling off Cas onto the bed beside him. Cas curled against Dean, wrapping an arm around his midsection. Dean shifted, turning his body so that he could give Cas one last kiss.  
“G’night, Cas.” He mumbled drowsily.  
Cas smiled. “Good night, Dean.”

**Author's Note:**

> Very fluffy, cheesy ending, I know, but I couldn’t resist. Smut needs a bit of fluff now and then. “Smuff”, my friend calls it.


End file.
